


Make It Okay To Weep

by thefutureisequalaf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub, Emotional Sex, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sub Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Kara helps Alex let go and just feel.





	Make It Okay To Weep

**Author's Note:**

> Have you figured out yet how soft my heart is? *blushes and hides*

“I have an idea. It’s… different. I think…” Alex bit her lip. “I think I’d like the way I’d feel if, tonight, you didn’t let me come until tomorrow. We’d play, and you’d tease me, and then you’d hold me and… soothe me while we fall asleep together.”

Kara looked into Alex’s eyes. “What’s in it for you?”

“I’d feel like I’m powerless, and you have the power to do whatever you want with me, but it’s okay because you have me. All I’d have is you, and that would be enough.”

“Is it… like, me denying you something strengthens your feeling of being mine?”

“Yeah.” Alex’s eyes opened wide in alarm. “Kara, it can’t be because of something I did or didn’t do. That would be crushing.”

“I’ll never punish you, if that’s what you mean.”

“Don’t. Don’t even question whether I deserve something. It would really hurt me.”

“I won’t, Alex. Tell me if I have this right: you want me to tease you and not let you come, and you want my reason to be that I like having that power over my slave?”

“Yes.”

“And holding you in my arms after I’ve teased and denied you would give you a feeling of belonging to me?”

“Yes. I want to feel like you can do whatever you want, and make me feel whatever you want. And Kara, I really mean, like, wrap me up and love on me. Tell me how good I was, and how much you love me.”

“I will. Do you want to fall asleep in-character?”

“Um…” Alex wet her lips. “I think I’ll want to hear our names, but I’ll still need you to be in control. If this gives me really intense feelings… Kara, I don’t think I can handle it without being in your power. Feeling like your slave is what’s allowing me to feel overwhelmed and exposed.”

“Really? I thought it’d be the other way around.”

“So far, I think it builds. When you make me feel powerless to you, I feel like your slave. Once I feel like your slave, I feel safe to experience more vulnerability.”

“Gosh.” Kara began to smile softly. “That’s really beautiful, Alex.”

Alex’s brow furrowed. “It is?”

“So beautiful. That I can make you feel like you belong, and feel safe, and allow you to experience more of your heart’s capacity for emotion-”

Alex sat forward and seized Kara’s wrists. “I want to cry in your arms.”

“Oh, Alex, honey.” Kara pulled her into her lap. “After all the times I wept for Krypton…”

“I need to. I need it to be okay.”

“It is, Alex. It always has been, and always will be, and I’ll help you cry any time you want.”

“Tonight. Make me cry on your shoulder tonight. Make it okay…”

Kara held Alex tight against her and pressed a kiss to her scalp. “I’ll make you cry, Alex, and I’ll love you for it.”

* * *

After the third time Kara left her quivering on the edge of orgasm, Alex realized that the Kryptonian’s tongue wasn’t going to get tired. Kara could keep this up all night. The redhead let out a strangled mewl as Kara licked around the perimeter of her vulva, staying far from Alex’s throbbing clit, yet still keeping her focused on it. When she looked down her body, stripped naked and bound spread-eagle on Kara’s bed, she found her lover grinning between her legs. Alex knew it was pointless to ask – she wanted this, after all – but begging seemed like an outlet. “Please, Mistress…”

Kara’s grin broadened. She crawled slowly, sensually up Alex’s body until her darkened eyes looked down into Alex’s own. “Say that again, slave.”

“Please, Mistress!” Alex vented her frustrated need. “Please let me come, please…”

Had she not already been coated in arousal, the wicked smile on Kara’s lips could’ve made Alex wet on its own. “I think I like hearing you beg.” She lowered herself onto Alex’s body and nipped at her jawline. “You make such sweet, sweet sounds of need, slave.” Kara licked and nipped at Alex’s neck, admiring the marks she’d left at the start of Alex’s torment – and then brushed her thigh between her bound lover’s legs.

Alex whimpered and arched her back. “Mistress! Please, Mistress. Please, I need to come…”

Kara’s muscular leg ground down again on Alex’s slick, aching cunt. “Your needs are mine, slave, to use as I please. I love making you whimper, whine, and writhe – and tonight, I want to see you weep.” Kara’s mouth crushed against Alex in a deep, claiming kiss. Her leg, meanwhile, picked up its pace against Alex’s clit. She didn’t let Alex escape the kiss until the redhead’s mind buzzed.

When Alex’s regained her breath, her mind filled with desperate signals from between her legs. “Please, Mistress, please…”

“No, my slave. I’m not letting you come tonight. It’s my pleasure to use yours for my enjoyment.”

“Mistress, please…”

Kara smiled and kissed Alex’s cheek. “No, my sweet slave. I won’t stop until I’ve made my good girl cry for me.” When Alex’s eyes clenched shut in the throes of strained pleasure, Kara kissed their lids. “No more begging, love,” she murmured. “Just feel what I want you to feel. Just submit to me.”

“O-okay, Mistress.”

“Good girl.” Kara kissed Alex one more time, then focused on bringing her to the edge. Taking advantage of her superior speed and Alex’s copious lubrication, she made her leg rock fast over her lover’s clit.

Alex felt every part of her body curl. Her fingers clenched, her toes flexed, her arms and legs strained at her bonds, and her spine arched off the bed. She moaned and gasped, feeling overwhelmed with sensation even before Kara tugged at her nipples and sucked at her pulse. Her core began to tingle, spreading anticipation out through her body, and tears rose in her eyes along with it – and then her walls- her walls began to-

Kara’s legs shifted to hold Alex’s thighs apart, her hands left Alex’s breasts, and she cradled her lover’s head. Alex let out a sob, and then another. Dimly at first, she heard Kara’s voice.  “Such a good girl, such a good slave. You’ve been so good for me.” Alex sank deep into the sheets, feeling a little despair, but also a taste of contentment. She’d pleased her Mistress.

The bed shifted, or Kara shifted on the bed, and then the cuffs left Alex’s limbs. She didn’t open her eyes, not even when she felt Kara slide onto the bed next to her, nor even when hands rolled her spent body on top of Kara’s. Alex simply melted into Kara’s warm, firm form.

“You’ve made me a very, very happy Mistress. Thank you.” An arm settled on Alex’s back, and fingers stroked her hair. “You are so beautiful, so amazing, Alex. I’m so thankful you choose to give yourself to me. No one will ever be as special to me as you. I love you.”

And that made it okay for Alex to rest her eyes against the strong base of Kara Zor-El’s neck, let go, and cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment; they're are always welcome :)


End file.
